


For the moon's a window to heaven

by SSVTempest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSVTempest/pseuds/SSVTempest





	For the moon's a window to heaven

The drums of distant hearts are gathered on the air  
I can see my name from out there somewhere  
For the moon’s a window to heaven  
From the eyes of lovers below  
\--Nyota Uhura

 

This was inspired by Lexi-almighty.tumblr.com

 

Theo had finally been able to find a place, it just happened to be in the loft building Derek Hale owns

And it was nicely furnished so he had invited Liam over to kill some time doing vid games so he was currently shirtless and munching on a slice of Sausage and mushroom pizza, surprisingly good combination.

So when Liam arrived, he just walked in

Liam saw that Theo was definitely ripped and somehow was able to get the vaunted eight pack. He also saw that Theo decided to stop shaving his beard and to let it grow out

“Hey, nice place.” Liam replied walking in as Theo grinned

“Thanks!” he replied as Liam was just wearing a grey T-shirt and he also was letting his beard grow out too and Liam stopped shaving his chest as he really hated it…

“So where’s your console?” Liam asked as Theo smirked at that

And how Theo smirked, made Liam use every ounce of control to not want to smash that smug looking face through a window

“I don’t do consoles.” he replied as he lead Liam over to his tower that was definitely custom built and sporting two 40” HDTV flat screens, wireless logitech keyboard/mouse combo

Liam also spotted a base by the tower and noticed that curly loop circle on the base of it

“Okay so fire up your tower.” Liam replied as he saw Theo was looking for something and then he grabbed his phone

He saw Liam’s look of disbelief as Theo grinned “You’ll see why I need this.” Theo replied

As he started it up both monitors kicked on and saw it show the bios startup and then show the first boot screen showing two different OS’s first one’s Linux and second one’s Windows 8.1.

Liam saw Theo hit the down arrow on the keyboard to select Windows 8.1 and after that started up they got to the login screen and Theo was messing with his phone

“What’s with the QR code in the corner?” Liam asked as Theo grinned at him

Liam saw Theo had an app waiting for something and saw him just hold the phone at an angle and a few seconds later it automatically logged in and went to the desktop

Liam’s jaw dropped

“How the hell!?” Liam asked

“I installed a program on my tower as I wanted something better than a password on it, this is definitely better than that password.” Theo replied and when it got to the desktop, Liam saw Theo pull out two Xbox 1 controllers and then realized

“You don’t have an Xbox console but you got the controllers...” Liam replied and then realized

“You have the adapter for it that just came out.”

“So what was the game?” Theo asked

“Uhh, Inquisition.” Liam replied as Theo looked at him in disbelief and that had Liam frown

“What?”

“Dragon Age Inquisition?” Theo asked as Liam nodded

“Yeah, I always fuck up at the Winter Palace part.” Liam replied as Theo grinned at that

“I recorded that play through last night.” Theo replied as he saw Liam’s eyebrows reach his hairline at that

“You record your plays?” he asked as Theo nodded

“Yeah, helps when you do something and others say it’s impossible, you got the video to shut them up.” Theo replied

And then Theo called it up but then switched to the game as he set it up and Liam was watching what Theo was doing and burning it into his head to remember later on.

“Relax, I’ll burn you a copy of the video.” Theo replied on a hunch as Liam nodded then spotted the pizzas

“Sausage and mushrooms?” Liam asked

“Yep, and 20 piece buffalo wings in mild and twenty in sweet mango habanero.” Theo replied

“Sweet!” he replied as he brought over the box with the Sausage mushroom and set it on the table next to it

Two hours into it, they were doing a different game and when Theo pulled off something impossible, Liam’s eyes went wide, his jaw dropped

“How the flying fuck!?” Liam stated as Theo grinned

“How the hell did you do that!?” Liam demanded as Theo smiled at him while taking another bite of the Sausage and mushroom pizza

“Nothing but skill.” Theo replied and then Liam glared at him

“No way you could have done that without cheating!” Liam state as Theo glared at him

“I don’t have to! I saw this enough times on YouTube to do it the same way!” Theo stated and Liam was getting pissed as right now he knew he had unresolved sexual tension towards Theo

‘Jesus does Theo look hotter when he’s pissed’ Liam thought

This argument lasted twenty minutes...and then when Theo threw the first punch, Liam caught it then flipped Theo onto his back and straddled him

Theo lost control and pulled Liam into a passionate tongue kiss making them both moan at that within minutes, Theo had Liam’s shirt off and was busy finding the spots on Liam’s body; the spots that made him moan, the spots that made him gasp, and the spots that made him call out Theo’s name. It didn’t take Theo very long to know every spot on Liam’s body that drove him crazy or wild. And they just looked at each other, eyes flushed; totally aroused then Liam got up as he pulled Theo up onto his feet and then he went for Theo’s rock hard tits and was sucking on them making Theo’s eyes shift color

“Easy! They’re not a Mickey D’s shake!” Theo gasped out then he saw Liam smile

Yes, yes, we start with the hot making out! and Since it’s Theo I’m just waiting for the ‘man kiss!’ Ooooohhh hot diggity damn, it took some time but bam!, Theo finally got free of the shirt-trap he was in and there it is, the double face grabbing, -plant one on him so he never forgets your name- ‘MAN KISS’,

Okay so Theo is telling Liam to squeeze his ‘fat ass’ o-O? excuse me but there is not an ounce of fat on that thing, Liam’s seen it enough times in the showers at school! I think he just means muscular and powerful… you know part of the driving force used to work the hydraulics needed to maneuver that epic monster cock of his

So the making out is just getting frantic, and Liam literally throws Theo -who’s twice his body mass I might add-, onto the bed and then jumps on top of him, I think it’s safe to say that Liam wants it bad! And Theo flips them over and strips Liam like a man who has not had sex in a long time (or possibly ever) when nothing could be further from the truth! Well Theo’s enthusiasm is super hot that’s all I can say!

Theo lets Liam’s cock know whose boss when he blows it as if it’s his bitch, then he spreads Liam and eats him out, fingering him open, stretching him out and blowing him senseless all over again.

Liam can’t do anything but writhe in ecstasy and try to take it, and Theo pokes at Liam’s ass like he’s trying to get money out of it!

Hold the phone! Do you see what Theo is doing with his tongue?! Do you see that way he is eating Liam out, this is not rimming people (which I don’t even care for that much) this is eating out at it’s finest, and by that I’m talking lesbian style! Frankly I can only conclude that Theo has definitely been taught some of his skill by a bi-sexual or -very generous to her bi-sexual male friends in need- lesbian; either way, I think it’s safe to conclude that the woman who taught him how to do that couldn’t speak for orgasms once he perfected that technique!

And then, you could see how Liam’s eyes went wide and he couldn’t even moan, or scream or even yell other than have silent powerful orgasms, His eyes were even rolling up as he’d never had anything like this done to him before in his life.

Some super fucking epic hot making out ensues, and then it’s Theo’s turn to have his monster sucked as he pulls Liam into position and fucks his mouth, kudos to Liam for managing not to choke to death on that thing!

Theo tells Liam how he wants to fuck him and then grabs Liam by the hips and yanks him down to the end of the bed, uber strength required, difficulty rating, 8, style points, 9! Super-hotness rating, 10!

DAMN THAT WAS HOT!

Theo eats Liam out some more, (I’m telling you he’s been reading lesbian sex tips for men, of which I just may so happen to own a copy!) Theo tells Liam that this is just a taste of what he’s going to get and normally this is the point where Theo would start without a problem, but something goes a bit wrong here and Theo is having trouble being his usual rock hard self, wow, never expected that!, But even at less than his usual epic monster, and having more than prepared Liam, Liam is still struggling to take it.

Theo is clearly used to having someone not being able to take that beast of his and says ‘it will get better baby, it will get better’ when Liam starts yelling and not in an ‘I like it’ way when Theo rams it in, and I’m thinking wait a minute, that thing is only half hard by Theo standards, if Liam can’t take it now, boy is he in trouble…

Theo starts giving it to Liam, and true to Theo’s word it does seem to get better because he is moaning in an ‘I like it’ way soon,

So Theo says ‘baby you should move forward a little’, all the better to drill Liam! who is staying hard without even touching himself because like I said before… he wants it bad, and who can blame him?! Theo is a master, and he’s on fine form now as he gives it to him good and hard, but Liam is clearly not the lie still and take it type, working his ass on Theo, and taking it like a champ, now that’s the spirit!

Theo growls ‘fuck me like you want it’ and Liam does just that, then has the rather bizarre suggestion that they ‘fuck up against that window’.

Excuse me! safety first! I mean, it’s all fun and games until some twink or ripped jock gets fucked through a glass window!

Theo shows some of his prowess here, managing to fuck Liam in all kinds of positions up against the glass, and complement him on how beautiful his eyes are, what a guy!

Theo is pounding Liam within an inch of his life, and I’m wincing and trying to figure out if it’s the back of the chair, or Liam’s head, or both that are bouncing of the glass!

Theo then gives us the ‘Magnum Opus’ by picking Liam up like it’s nothing and pounding him to oblivion. Liam’s legs are over Theo’s shoulders so he’s holding all Liam’s weight and fucking him senseless simultaneously, difficulty rating, 10, style points 10, SUPER-HOTNTESS RATING 10 in layman’s terms!

Theo has fucked himself exhausted here, and Liam says the sweetest thing ever ‘just relax, let me take care of you now okay’ and I’m just loving that, and when Theo says ‘take care of me baby, take care of me’ I’m melting in a little fan guy puddle!

The mattress springs are getting a work out as Liam rides the hell out of Theo, and Liam is still rock hard even though he has barely touched himself since Theo started fucking him! Theo decides to do something about that and starts jerking Liam off which makes Liam come almost immediately, At that same time, Theo sits up and manages to swallow as much of Liam’s cock as he can into his mouth, then swallow his loads that were just spraying into his mouth in thick creamy caramel tasting globs of cum. Liam rides Theo through his orgasm like a trooper and doesn’t let up until he gets Theo close but then Theo just pulls Liam into a heated and passionate tongue kiss, seconds later, Theo shoots so hard inside Liam, it makes Liam shoot his load again between them and getting on both of their bodies, all while Theo is in a violent convulsions, Theo had no choice but to break the tongue kiss to grip the sheets and is actually shaking because he’s coming so hard inside Liam to the point his cum, starts to leak out Liam’s hole, down Theo’s balls and onto Theo’s sheets. HOW FUCKING HOT IS THAT! and it won’t stop for a while, as Liam takes a mind-blowing orgasm and he joins Theo in convulses moaning that he’s still ‘orgasming in waves’… Multiple back-to-back orgasms, or the kind that wash over you then slam into you like waves making you shake and come apart and then Theo looks in the mirror, sees how wrecked Liam looks and just smiles; then Theo sees Liam’s cock just shoot a river like load of cum as he exhaled

“Fuck!” Liam whispered

“Always...cum...like that.” Theo groaned out

Theo tells Liam ‘you rocked my world’ then tells him he’s beautiful which is both super hot and cute

We cut to Theo and Liam in the shower, where they start behaving like they’re gearing up for round 2, -which I for one would defiantly like to watch-, and Liam soon as Theo giggling when he says that Liam must have ‘lost five hundred calories with that come shot, I’ve never seen you come that hard before’, and Theo says it was ‘seven eight days of waiting to cum’… hmmm if that’s the case then Theo should probably try to take a little personal time and come at least once a day for the sake of his health! I don’t think the build up is good for him!

So Theo and Liam are all over each other in the shower and Liam is just rubbing Theo’s hairy pecs exhaling and then grabs Theo’s half hard cock

“So how long have you been having this unresolved sexual tension?” Liam asked as Theo smiled a warm smile

“Since I saw you...” Theo admitted and he sees the shock on Liam’s face

“Since then!?” He asked in shock as Theo nodded

“Yeah… when I saw you and Hayden were dating it hurt a lot. And I just pushed my feelings down for you but during the whole Wild Hunt incident… I couldn’t live with myself if something had happened to you. I know I have a fucked up past. I know I was converted and twisted by the Dread Doctors. I’m trying to move past that. Ever since then I’ve been sleeping in my truck and only recently found out I had a bank account with money in it, it’s enough to last me five years.” Theo replied

“Why didn’t you call me or Scott?” Liam asked as he saw Theo shoot him a soft look

“Do you really think Scott would want me anywhere near him?” Theo stated as Liam knew that was a rhetorical question and didn’t deserve an answer

“So when you were plowing my brains out of my skull...” Liam started as Theo nodded

“You noticed a few looks I had on my face.” Theo replied as Liam nodded at that

“Yeah.” Liam replied as Theo exhaled and Liam saw how nervous Theo got and realized

“No way...I was your first time with anyone?” Liam stated as Theo looked at him and gently cupped the sides of Liam’s face as Theo softly shook his head

“My first time with someone I’m actually in love with and to me, that means more than how my cherry was popped.” Theo replied softly then just passionately tongue kissed Liam

Liam returned that kiss hungrily at that and then Theo felt Liam stroke his cock back to full hardness as Theo pulled back

“You’re ready to go again?” Theo asked as Liam grinned

“How many inches did I take in me?” Liam asked as Theo exhaled

“Ten and a half by six.” Theo replied as Liam exhaled

“No wonder I felt like I was being fisted.” he replied as he saw Theo’s expression changed

“I would never do that to you. Fur lined handcuffs, sure but fisting; never.” Theo whispered and Liam nodded at that

After they dried off, They both needed time to cool off and Liam was shown around Theo’s new loft

Liam could tell that the place was a canvas for open plan living, and he was floored by it as how it was, was completely different than how he thought Theo would be

And then Theo smelt Liam’s arousal strongly as he looked and saw Liam was horny; that and his cock was rock fucking hard and leaking precum

“What got you like that already?” Theo asked as Liam grinned and then just tackled Theo to the floor as it was his ass that would be bred for this round like Theo bred Liam’s in the first round.

 

–

Here’s the link to the loft I used as Theo’s new place

<http://loftsboston.com/boston/lofts/residential/sales/Court_Square_Press_520>

 

And yes, I had Uhura's song playing while I was typing this up.

Oh and the program Theo had on his tower and phone: SAASPASS a lot better than the standard 2FA programs out there AND works with Windows and Mac as the startup password.


End file.
